1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video processing, and more particularly to an interface that enables controlling a virtual camera through a user's head motion in order to adjust the view being presented during an interactive entertainment application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interactive entertainment industry strives to allow users a realistic as possible experience when playing an interactive video game. Currently, the scene views presented on screen during execution of the interactive application do not allow for the definition of a scene view according to actual tracked movement where the movement is captured without the use of markers. The requirement for a user to wear the sometimes awkward markers is a nuisance that has prevented the wide scale acceptance of the applications associated with the markers.
One attempt to provide a realistic experience is to provide a canned response to a detected movement. That is, a user may be monitored and if the user ducks or jumps a corresponding character of the application ducks or jumps. However, there is no correlation with the user's movement to the scene view being presented on display screen viewed by the user. Thus, in order to change a scene view being presented, the user is left with manipulating a joy stick to change the scene view. Moreover, a user is required to remember a number of abstract commands in order to access the various scene movement capabilities. For example, in order to peer around a corner within a scene, the user may have to key a button sequence in combination with manipulation of the joy stick in order to achieve the desired functionality. As can be appreciated, this manipulation is wholly unrelated to the physical movement, i.e., peering around a corner, tying to be emulated.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for providing a method and apparatus configured to tie the actual movement of a user to modify a scene view being presented, without having the user wear markers, during an execution of an interactive entertainment application.